The Choices I Make/Issue 2
This is Issue 2 of The Choices I Make. Issue 2 Mr. Duramsum looked Dirk in the eyes and said: "It's simple, we send out people to get food. It's not rocketscience. There are not many of those things on the parking lot so getting to one of the cars shouldn't be hard." Dirk looked scepticly and said:"But I'm not going out there and I don't suppose you either." Mr.Duramsum smiled;"You're right if I were to go out, I'd be out of breath before I'd reach a car. But i think we have us some capable men." he said turning around and pointing at us. I thought for a second "Did I agree to this, is this what he meant when he asked who was with him?" but as I saw Lucca, Rocco and Blake smiling towards Dirk, I desided to do so also. As I put on a fake smirk, I saw Rocco stepping forward and say:"Ya, ma cab be on da lot, an' me gots da keys, so we could take that one, and I'll drive." Then Lucca stepped up and said: "I saw a small store near here, while I was making my way here, could have food." and then Blake took a step forward and said with a smirk: "I'll just be in for the shooting part." I just stood back as the others created a plan, I didn't wanna get involved in the thinking, I just want to get something to eat as soon as possible. I wasn't really the planning type, I was more of the silent muscle type. You know the type that doesn't ask stupid questions and just does as told, that has always worked best for me, so I don't see why I should change it now. Mr. Duramsum walked up to me and said: "Well boy, follow Dirk if you don't wannt to fight bare handed." I followed the man in the suit till he stopped at the tools section and said: "Well guys, pick anything you want, the better you're armed, the more you'll bring back." I saw Rocco and Blake imediatly walk over to a gerberkit and both take out a machete, the one Rocco chose was weird-looking a bit like an axe, and the one Blake chose seemed a bit shorter than the others. Lucca had picked up a small hammer, and I still didn't know what to pick. But then... Then I saw it. An axe, the same model as my grandpa had, the same model as I always had chopped wood with. I had to have it. After we were about to leave we were called back by a voice, I didn't recognize it but when I turned around I saw it was Arthur who had his side-arm ready. He walked up to Rocco handed him the gun saying:"Hey, I heard you can handle one of these. So take it. Don't wanna see you get eaten.", Arthur had a friendly smile on his face and Rocco thanked him. We were ready to go out, so we opend the door and walked to the car, as there where no infected on the parking lot. We all got into Rocco's cab, Rocco was on the drives seat, Blake rode shotgun, Lucca was behind him and I sat next to Lucca. During the drive I talked with Lucca, which was nice because he was a nice guy, but the smell was kinda bad, he smelled like lube and sweat,but we drrove with the windows opened so the smell wasn't really that bad. Turns out Lucca was a volunteer at the animal shelter, had a puppy named Bozo and took care of his handicapt brother when his sister didn't have time. He seemed like I nice guy, and completely different as I implied from his looks. I'd imagine him to go to gay bars every night and work at some barbershop or work at a gay bar. Turns out he was a bartender but he worked at a nice little pub, I felt bad for judging him. Then we arrived at a 7/11, it wasn't our original destination but it actually looked better. And most important there where only two infected outside the store. We decided to go inside and when one of the infected ran Lucca killed it with one smash with his hammer, and the other one was quickly decapitated by Blake. We went into the store and saw it wasn't completely depleted, Blake smiled and said:"I gues we'll have dinner tonight." After we had loaded up the cab's trunk and filled up some bags, we all got back in the car. We all sat in the same places, but this time nobody talked, not sure why though. Then misfortune hit, an infected crossed the road and Rocco noticed him to late, he hit him and lost control of the car. We crashed. Then shit went black. Category:The Choices I Make Category:The Choices I Make Issues Category:Issues